Dreams always come true
by tears of blood feed the soul
Summary: Goodbye my love, my sweetheart, my one and only for I can not bare the sight of you with her and her with you together. Goodbye Sakura Haruno.


_**Dreams always come true**_

**_****************************************************************************_**

As I walk through the empty, barren streets of Konoha,

the unwanted memories about you and I

fill my clouded mind.

I see you with her,

happy and

in love

I wonder:

Have you really forgot about

us?

What we used to be?

Maybe there was never really

an 'Us' for you.

Maybe it was just

a dream

that I refused to

awake from no matter what.

I know that we rarely

be

around each other

but when we do

it always was a

joyous (yet painful) moment

to me.

Has all that meant nothing

to you?

_Hehe_

I don't know why I'm asking

these pointless, stupid

questions

I already fount the answer for long ago:

what we had was not

real,

it was

futile

to think that

we were in

love.

So deep in love

Now as I make

my way slowly up to

Karasu River

I say:

Goodbye my love, my sweetheart, my one and only

for I can not

bare the sight

of you (with her)

and

her (with you)

together.

Goodbye

Sakura Haruno.

A crumpled note laid on the wooden floors of a young teens' room as a raven haired boy ran through the the streets of Konoha, with only the moon's silver light guiding his way. Kuso!...how did I not see this before? The boy ran as fast as he could, forgetting everything around him. His only goal is to save the girl, his friend, his... Sakura!

A young girl stood on the rust and worn rail of a bridge. Her pink hair cascaded around her cream colored nightgown as the moon made her look almost like an angel, while she waited for her jump to death, to freedom form a heart that had lost long ago.

_Sakura..._ The teen turned her head to where her name was shouted from and sounded like heavens angels come to claim the soul of her. She gave a ghostly smile and mouth 'Goodbye' one final time as her Jade eyes disappeared behind those eyelids. Before he knew it the girl leaned back and... _SAKURA!_ The raven haired boy ran with everything he got and jumped off the bridge after her, catching the girl in his , why would you-- he started but got cut off by the words that graced her lips.

_Shut up_! the girl snapped, her eyes ablaze with the anger, the sadness, the lust she felt for him. _Why would you save me? Why?!_

_Because you shouldn't be trying to end your life! _he yelled_. Kuso, Sakura. Do you know how much you scared me?_

Sakura didn't answer as she saw the water inch closer and closer at an alarming, yet welcomed, rate as they fell to their deaths within each others arms. The teen closed her eyes, waiting for the impacted but it never came._ What?_she whispered, while looking at the chilling water a few feet away. The girl looked up and saw a old looking rope tied around Sasuke's ankles.

Sasuke smirked, _As long as I live, there is no way I'm going to let you die. And if you ever dare try again I'll never let you go._

Sakura looked shocked but quickly shook it off. _You should had let me die...I can't see you with her...it hurts more than the worse way to die. _she said quietly, the pain she wished to leave behind at her young death.

_You baka,_he said as he cut the rope and let his chakra make the air hard enough to stand on for the both of them. Sasuke tilted her head up and cared her cheek._That girl...she never was mine. She was just an annoying fan girl that I couldn't shake...Sak-chan, you're the only one worth taking that spot._

_Sasuke..._ she said as tears began to threaten to escape from her youthful eyes.

_You are my goddess_. The raven haired boy whispered seductively in her ear and place a soft yet loving kiss on Sakura's lips. The pink haired girl kissed him back with everything she had, showing that she accepted what he said and laced her fingers in his raven spiky hair._ Please don't do that again_. he mumbled against her lips and she nodded. _Good._

********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!!!**

**This is our FIRST story, but expect mroe to come from us!!!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Later!!!!!**


End file.
